A Night to Remember
by Chimera121
Summary: Roaming the halls of creepy castles is his favorite pastime, but when Pewdiepie gets a surprise, scary monsters just dont seem to phase him anymore. Yaoi. PewdieXStefano in Amnesia !
1. ONE:THE NOTE

DISCLAIMER: Amnesia belongs solely to Frictional Games, and likeness to actual events and scenery is purely coincidental.

Reader discretion is advised; contains mature content.

A Night to Remember 

ONE

"God damn it!" Pewdie yelled as his lantern flickered out.

He stood in total darkness unable to see anything in front of him. He sighed and slowly shuffled forward. He reached his hand out and felt his way along the wall, and stumbled as a white hot pain shot up his leg.

"Fuckin tables! You'd think they could find a better spot for them!" He said angrily.

He shook the pain off and decided to wait until his eyes adjusted to move forward. He began to make out shapes in the gloom, including the table he so gracefully walked into.

Two doors faced each other on opposite sides of the hall. It was obvious the heavier ornamented one was locked tight. The other door stood propped open a bit, and from the inside came a soft yellow glow. He inched toward it, holding his breath. It seemed safe, but he wasn't going to let anything catch him off guard.

Pewdie inched the door open with his foot, eyes wide open. He was pleased to find it was a normal room. A bright one at that. A desk sat against the back wall, with a bookshelf flanking it. Two tall candelabras gave the room its comfortable light. He walked in and shut the door behind him-the number one rule in places like this. He had learned his lesson.

Immediately his eyes focused on the note on the desk. He left that for last as he searched the book shelf and desk drawers. Stuffing the bottle of laudanum in his pocket, he picked up the note.

_Pewdie, _

_Go into the east wing, which can be located off of the grand hall. Take the third door on the right._

_I will be waiting. _

Pewdie stood there and re read the note. He didn't recognize the scrawled handwriting, and he didn't think the bro could write. He pondered whether he should actually go to the east wing or not. It wasn't like he had a specific place to be anyway. Maybe he'd try to find a weapon though, just in case. He looked down at the top of the desk and underneath the note sat two keys. Now if only he could get some oil!

He went back out into the hallway and stood in front of thee door. Of course the first key he tried wasn't the right one. The second key turned the lock smoothly and he was through the door.


	2. TWO:THE BRO

TWO

Stepping into the grand hall offered a completely different atmosphere. Light streamed in through floor-to-ceiling windows, emphasizing the dust motes floating through the air. A fountain sat in the middle, spouting dirty brown water. Pillars lay collapsed everywhere, it was a wonder this place was still standing. Looking out the huge windows provided no comfort. All he could see were the tops of pine trees; the ground below was shrouded in gloom. He sighed and walked further into the room. He could see two hallways branching off in different directions. Which one was the east wing?

He walked towards the closest hall on the left, but immediately stopped. He heard a familiar noise. A grunting and snarling filled the air, and Pewdie felt the hairs on his neck stand up. There was a bro nearby. Against his better judgment, he continued slowly to the door. He reached out to push it open, and the center of the door splintered to a million pieces. There was a fist with claws stuck into the door, and beyond the hole he could see the torn face of the bro. Pewdie let out a shriek, and the bro echoed with a snarl.

"Fuck that!" Pewdie turned and ran.

He could hear the door get kicked in behind him, and pieces of wood flew past his head. There was nowhere else he could run except for the other hallway. He could hear the heavy breathing of the bro, but it only spurred him on. He reached the door and flung it open. He had a second to close it before the bro got there. He slammed it and heard it latch. It might not last long but anything thing would help him gain a few seconds. He turned the corner at the end of the hall and had to jump to avoid tripping over a fallen bookcase. A few meters ahead of him he could see a heavy door. Above it, a plaque read: East Wing.

"Yes!" Pewdie shouted.

He got out the key and shoved it into the lock. He hurried through the door, although what lay on the other side was still a mystery.


	3. THREE: STEFANO?

THREE

His heart was racing, and his lungs were straining to draw breath. He ran into the closest room, and huddled in the corner. _I really need to get in better shape_, he thought to himself. _That was a close one._

He sat and panted like a dog until his breath returned to normal. He finally decided to look around the room and see if there was anything useful. An empty desk and lots of pointless books, but nothing he could take as a weapon. He stuck his head back out into the hallway. He was on the left side of the hallway. _Where was I supposed to go again?_ He pulled out the note and re read it. _The right side._

He counted the third door up and examined it. It was shut all the way, with a faint trace of light peeking under the door. He hurried over to it and entered the room. When he made sure the room was empty he found a heavy chest to the left of the door and made a half assed barricade. When he walked to the center of the room he was able to take in the fact that it was really cozy. There was a fireplace, with a bright fire burning, and a ring of chairs and couches surrounding it. At the back of the room there was another door, but it was closed. It made Pewdie curious as to what was waiting for him there. Another note sat on a small table placed in front of the fire.

He walked over quietly and picked it up.

_Pewdie, _

_The east wing is safe from all monsters, relax. _

_-S. _

_Who is S?_ He thought. He placed the note back down and stared at the fire. He couldn't figure out who it could be. He was the only one in the castle as far as he knew, well at least the only one who could write. And he certainly wasn't crazy enough to be writing himself notes. Yet. Or was he? These places always messed with his head so badly.

He realized he was so out of it that he barely heard a voice whisper in his ear.

"Hello Pewdie." The voice said.

Pewdie's entire body weakened and he almost fell. Strong arms held him up from behind, and he could feel their warmth through his clothes. He shivered and got his composure back. He spun around to find himself nose to nose with another man. Startled, he took a step back. He was expecting some hideous monster to be looking back at him, not a person. Especially not a handsome person. His eyes settled on his face; a strong jaw along with light brown eyes, framed by golden, almost glittery hair. _Wait what? I know I did not just think of another guy as handsome! _Pewdie looked at the man's clothing next; a tan tunic, and pants, with same colored flat shoes.

_Why does he seem so familiar?_ Pewdie almost screamed in his head.

"H-hi." He stuttered out.

"Ah, I see you don't recognize me." The man said.

He walked back over to the now open door at the back of the room. Pewdie peered into the room, and saw a dresser and a lush velvety bed. The man walked back to him, confidently holding a golden scimitar.

"Perhaps now?" H e asked.

Pewdie thought about it for a bit. He thought he knew why this man felt so familiar but…_it couldn't be…_

"No…you can't be…there's no way…Stefano?" He asked, in disbelief.


	4. FOUR: THE NIGHTMARE

FOUR

"Ahaha so I see your brain is working right today!" The man said happily. "Yes, it is me."

Pewdie's jaw dropped.

"But how?" He asked.

"I don't know Pewdie. When I woke up this morning I was like this." Stefano explained, as he put his scimitar on the table. "It feels amazing to be able to walk on my own."

Pewdie, still in shock, could only nod. Stefano swooped him up into a hug and spun him.

"Aren't you happy to see me? He asked. "Now I can really help you get out of here."

Pewdie blushed a little at the sensation of Stefano's arms around him.

"I am happy. I just wasn't expecting to find you like this." He replied. "It's amazing.

Pewdie finally hugged back, and wondered why he felt so shy all of a sudden.

"You read my note." Stefano said, and let Pewdie go. "I cleared out this wing; it should be relatively safe for us."

Pewdie had to stop himself from frowning when Stefano let him go. His body tingled where Stefano's arms were. Pewdie tried to ignore this as much as possible.

"So where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while." He asked.

"Oh just random places." Stefano replied. "Hoping to find you."

"Well I'd rather be anywhere else than here." Pewdie said. "I just had a close call with a bro. I nearly peed my pants."

Stefano laughed. "Well then lay down and rest here by the fire. As I told you, it is safe here. Well for the time being."

Pewdie set down his lantern and all his other random items on the table, and lay down on the couch. It was very comfortable, and he stretched his legs out and yawned.

"Sleep." Stefano said. "They can't reach us here."

As if to emphasize his statement they heard a frustrated moan somewhere behind many closed doors.

"They aren't smart enough to open the heavier locked doors." He added.

Pewdie's eyes grew heavier, but he still felt too exposed. Stefano seemed to sense this and settled himself into the space between Pewdie and the couch. He lazily draped his arm across Pewdie's chest, and snuggled his face into his neck.

Pewdie fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of Stefano's soft breath.

_Chains bound him around the ankles and wrists. He rattled them together, but they wouldn't come loose from the slab of rock he laid on. A pounding headache threatened to knock him unconscious and blood blurred his left eye. He blinked it away, but it came back, it seemed as if he had a cut on his head. Somewhere behind the door of the room his was bound in he could hear screams. Horrible bloodcurdling screams. Then they stopped. And somehow he knew he was next. The footsteps were getting closer to his door. As the door opened he couldn't bear to look at his tormentor. He could hear the heavy breathing, and the deep grunting noises. As he felt the claws of a gatherer dig into his stomach, he mimicked the screams he heard earlier. _

Pewdie woke up quickly and panicked when he felt hands on the side of his face. He thrashed around trying to throw his assailant off.

"Pewdie!" Stefano yelled. "It's me!"

Pewdie took a deep breath and tried to slow his heart rate.

"Relax, it was a nightmare." Stefano reassured him.

Pewdie relaxed his muscles and focused on the strong hands on the sides of his face. They sent chills all over his body. Stefano felt this and covered Pewdie's body with his own. Pewdie shivered even more. _He's so close_… Pewdie thought. He realized he was staring into Stefano's eyes. He couldn't stop himself before he leaned forward, and placed his lips gently on Stefano's.


	5. FIVE: CAUGHT IN THE MOMENT

***Update***

It's hard to find time to write anymore, but FINALLY chapter 5 will be up. Pewdiepie has a lot of fans now, but I'd never thought that this story would get so many positive reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them, and currently have a lot planned for this story. I hope you all stick with it.

Also, I know that people have been complaining about the spelling of "Stefano". I will change it for further chapters, as you are all right it is indeed spelled Stephano, but its too much hassle to go back and fix it. But nevertheless, the show must go on.

Enjoy chapter five, I enjoyed writing it.

Twitter: CaseyMarie203

Instagram: Caseymarie_xo

***Brofist***

FIVE

He was not expecting to feel Stephano's arms wrap him up in a hug and completely engulf him. He was expecting to be pushed away followed by some smart ass comment. His warmth seeped into Pewdie's body, and all his muscles relaxed. To his surprise it was Stephano who deepened the kiss. Sitting up he pulled Pewdie with him, until Pewdie's legs were wrapped around his waist. Pewdie could feel the blush across his cheeks, and hoped Stephano kissed with his eyes closed.

Instead he focused on calming down, surely his fast heart beat was a dead giveaway to his nervousness. If Stephano noticed, he didn't show it, he kept his lips locked on Pewdie's. He slid his mouth down a little, and bit Pewdie's lower lip. It sent a charge of electricity through Pewdie's body, making the warmth on his cheeks spread lower. He opened his lips and their tongues met. Pewdie had to suppress a moan of pleasure. _Why is he so good at kissing? He's been a statue forever!_

As Stephano continued the kiss, it got deeper, more urgent. Pewdie knew Stephano could feel his erection against his belly; he gave up trying to suppress it. Stephano's hair fell forward and tickled Pewdie's face and he involuntarily moved his hand up to brush it off his cheek. His golden hair was silky, as Pewdie knew it would be. Stephano slowly pulled back and Pewdie opened his eyes. He immediately blushed when he found the other man studying him. Their bodies were both warm and flushed and Pewdie tried his hardest not to notice.

"Pewdie what is your real name?" Stephano asked in a voice that made him shiver.

Pewdie was caught off guard. "I-it's Felix."

"Felix." Stephano repeated, testing it.

And before he knew it, Stephano was kissing his again, slowly, seductively. He leaned them back until Pewdie was under him again. In this position Pewdie could feel all of Stephano, and he knew Stephano was in the same boat as him. He shifted and when their erections rubbed together, Pewdie moaned. He cut himself off when he realized it came out of his mouth, and Stephano froze. He did it again, and got the same reaction out of Pewdie.

"Do you like that?" Stephano whispered huskily in Pewdie's ear.

Pewdie gasped and mumbled a reply.

"What was that, Felix?" Stephano asked, and purposely did it harder.

"Yes!" Pewdie nearly cried.

He opened his eyes and found Stephano smiling at him. The erection in his pants was so intense all he could do was pant back. Stephano leaned down again, and kissed Pewdie's neck. He turned his head to the side allowing Stephano more access. He nipped at Pewdie's neck gently and got a rewarding whimper. He bit harder and sucked leaving a small mark, just below Pewdie's ear. He ran a hand across Pewdie's chest, and Pewdie looked longingly up at him.

"Do you want more?" Stephano asked, his voice deep and husky.

Pewdie wanted something, he didn't know what but he knew he wanted it. If it was with Stephano he definitely wanted it. Pewdie nodded as he looked as Stephano in the eyes. Stephano's lips found his again, tender from their searing kiss before. Pewdie grew still as Stephano's hand left his chest, and traveled slowly down his body.

Pewdie shook in anticipation and Stephano took his time, feeling every contour of Pewdie's body. Pewdie's stomach muscles clenched when Stephano reached his abdomen. And just as Stephano was about to travel those last few inches, the door to the room slammed open and splintered.


End file.
